


boy meets temptation

by Aina (renverie)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Pronouns for Reader, First Time, Keyblades Still Exist, Loss of Innocence, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Pining, Reader Insert, Reader is a sex worker, Sexual Tension, Toxic Relationship, Tragedy, Ventus is Legal Age, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renverie/pseuds/Aina
Summary: "Temptation is the devil looking through the keyhole. Yielding is opening the door and inviting him in." -Billy SundayVen decided to join Zack to a nightclub on a whim, expecting nothing but dragging Zack away after a drunken escapade. Boy, was he wrong.





	boy meets temptation

_It's growing_ **_darker_ ** _, the light of my future_

 _Lost the path to_ ~~_my dreams_~~ _to foolish love_

~ ★ ~

“Is this your first time coming to _The Crown_?”

Startled by the sudden whisper in his ear, Ventus turned around and did his best not to drop his jaw and stare when his eyes settled on the stranger. A confident smile, a tight [color] dress that hugged every curve, alluring [color] eyes; Ventus wouldn’t be surprised if she was the actual goddess of beauty in the flesh. He couldn’t even believe his eyes that a stranger, let alone a jaw-dropping beautiful woman, was actually taking interest in him. Maybe what Zack was saying about this place wasn’t bullshit after all.

“Y-Yeah. My name is Ventus, but feel free to call me Ven.” He attempted to mirror her smile and establish eye contact at the same time to insure her that he’s no pushover. Too bad he couldn’t even last a second, breaking contact at first glance because of the intensity. Strike one for Ventus. “I actually came here with friends, but I wanted to--” Ventus let out a small yelp as the woman slid her finger up and down his bare arm. Heat suddenly rushed to his cheeks as Ventus.exe stopped working in response to being touched in such a sensual way for the first time. Strike two for Ventus.  

“ _Ven_ . I like it. I’m [Name]. I hope that I get to see you here more often.” [Name]’s face was suddenly an inch away from Ven’s own, causing his heart to palpitate as he took in her scent. [Favorite perfume]. _Nice_.

His mind suddenly flashed back to Aqua giving him a talk an hour before, warning him about the potential dangers stemming from going to a nightclub and the do’s and don’ts towards ‘unwanted attention from predatory strangers.’ Too bad he couldn’t remember a single word. The shot of vodka Zack gave him to develop his taste and two rounds of rum he downed a few minutes ago did an amazing job of making reality seem so far away.

“Drinking alone isn’t the purpose of going to this kind of establishment, you know. How about we take this somewhere else and have some... _fun_ .” [Eye color] stared into baby blue as the woman’s hand went upwards to cup his cheek, causing Ven to almost drop his third round of rum. Aqua was the only girl until now to touch him and it was _never_ like this.  

“Um… What kind of ‘fun’ are you talking about?” Ven asked timidly and immediately gulped upon noticing the hungry glint in [Name]’s eyes. Here comes strike three.

“You’ll see for yourself soon enough.”

Before his brain could properly grasp the potential implication behind her words, [Name] moved her hand down from Ven’s cheek to his hand in order to gently weave her fingers with his and guide him out of the booth. With his rational thinking skills gone with the wind, Ven stumbled as [Name] effortlessly navigated through the mass of pressed bodies and drunken footwork threatening to trip them up. He attempted scan the sea of strangers to catch a glimpse of Zack, but only saw a blur thanks to the lack of proper lighting and the uncountable number of people. Alcohol may or may not also be a contributing factor.

A few minutes after weaving in and out of the dance floor, it took Ven a moment--actually, maybe three or five--to realize that he was standing before their destination: a black door with the word _Muse_ painted in gold on a white sign. Or maybe it’s a name, Ven mused to himself as he awaited further instruction. Meanwhile, [Name] took a silver chain from around her neck, fiddling through keys of all shapes and colors before settling on a small black key with a heart design. Ven was surprised that he didn’t catch that during their prior interaction but he mentally shrugged, deciding to pin the blame on alcohol.

However, before he could move a muscle, [Name] swiftly moved to block the door with her body as a sultry smirk adorned her face.    

“Don’t come in until I say so, okay?”

“Y-Yes ma’am.”

“Good boy. I’ll make sure you’ll receive a _nice_ _reward_ for waiting.”

With a wink, [Name] shut the door behind her with a click, leaving Ventus to begin re-evaluating his decisions that lead him to this exact moment.

~ ★ ~

 _I never would’ve_ ~~_thought_~~ _that_

 _My_ **_greed_ ** _would become the trumpet heralding hell_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and tell me on how you all think I did. I always wanted to play around with themes of temptation and innocence, especially with Ven because of his sweet and honest personality. I'm definitely going to hell for writing this, but oh well. The smutty bits are going to be in the next parts, I swear.


End file.
